Messing With The Dark Side
by RON ROX MY SOX
Summary: Hermione loves Draco so much in her 6th year at hogwarts but to impress Lucius she goes into the dark arts. will she ever be saved? R/R
1. fights

A/N: hey guys this is a HG/DM piece and it is rated R for future chapters.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I, the author of this story, do not own these characters but I would love to so now u know what to get me for Christmas!!!!! Enjoy my story and please review it would mean so much to me. _  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
"Hermione do you have any clue what you are messing with?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't I Malfoy?" she answered in return.  
  
"Well I just don't want you to go and get your self killed."  
  
"I think I'm a little smarter than that," she blew up in his face, "I would think you would trust me!" she was screaming by now, she had gotten so mad that she left the room to go to her dormitories. She had a million things running through her mind:  
  
How dare he question me? I am not tampering with something I cant control! I can control my self when I need to!  
  
She clearly was tampering with something she couldn't control or she wouldn't be so irrational. She was clearly in over her head. Her love for Draco had soon switched to dark arts.  
  
She wanted to impress Lucius and the only way was to study the dark arts. She had merely wanted to learn the basics but as soon as she had learned them she noticed that the arts were very fascinating, and she studied deeper. She was in too deep for her own good. Even Draco couldn't save her now, or could he.  
  
He hadn't planned to go into the dark arts he had wanted to destroy the empire. Now that the love of his life was so deep into it he could go into the arts to save her but it would be hard to do. Not to mention how risky it would be if someone were to find out. This would all have to wait for the next school year to come because the school year was over their bags were already on the train and they were suppose to be loading the engine but several of the prefects to be were running behind due to a meeting.  
  
So Draco and Hermione grabbed their carry on bags and boarded the train. Draco joined the quidditch team from Slytherin house and Hermione found an empty cabin and made herself comfy. She would be sitting with her friends but they had the same fight that Draco and her had just had. She opened a book she had bought at hogsmead and started to read. This book had lots of interesting facts about how muggles had forced witches and wizards to hide. She had quickly turned on her own kind. She was repulsed like Voldemort had been she wanted to rid her self of her name but she couldn't yet. She still had one two more years of school left then she would be able to help in the war. Draco was scared for her and didn't know how he would get her out but he had to. She had returned to school different than she had left. The past year was a huge turning point, she had become wild and free. She was everything he had ever looked for in a girl friend; he had fallen in love with her after the first fight of the year. He can remember it well.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was late to leave the great hall because Dumbledore was announcing the prefects for next year. Draco had stayed because he too was becoming a prefect. They had unfortunately run into each other on their way out. As they sat on the ground they fought.  
  
"What do you think you are doing mudblood?"  
  
"Trying to walk through the door, ferret boy!"  
  
"Don't toy with me granger!"  
  
"I not toying with you! You're pissin me off!"  
  
"Oh granger said a bad word. Fuck you!" Hermione got extremely angry and stood up, Draco saw her challenge and too stood.  
  
"You bastard, fuck you!"  
  
"You're such a bitch." She slapped him hard.  
  
"Don't call me a bitch."  
  
"Bitch!" she punched him this time sending him tumbling to the floor. He grabbed his jaw in shock.  
  
"Don't call me a bitch." She strutted off to her common room as Draco sat in the floor and wondered what he was in for this coming year.  
  
***  
  
He shivered at the mere thought of her will power. He loved her so much but she was getting too dark for her own good. The only way to save her was to go into black magic himself. That's exactly what he would have to do. 


	2. On the train home

A/N: hey guys sorry bout the wait but I was working on some of my other fics and I had major writing block any how after my disclaimer is the long awaited chapter of Messing With The Dark Side.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, but if your wondering what u can get me 4 Christmas.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was deep into her book when there was a knock on the door. She didn't answer thinking whoever it was would go away, but she was wrong the person knocked again. They kept knocking until they just let them self in.  
  
"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" there was disgust in her voice.  
  
"I want to read your books."  
  
"Was that a pick up line, because if it was it was really bad."  
  
"It wasn't a pick up like. I need to know what bloody books you have read this year."  
  
"Why so you can get smarter than me in the dark arts? Why don't you just go ask daddy?"  
  
"Because he would teach me to be an evil master mind like him. I want to be my own kind of evil."  
  
"Sure you do fucker but why are you asking me?"  
  
"Because you know more bout the dark arts than I do and I don't feel like askin father, we have stated that already."  
  
"Here take this book first," she threw a huge library book at his chest, "that is the intro into the longest series you will ever read. The books are almost endless. You should read up on omens, divination, and cults too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Read the damn book and you will know!"  
  
"Ok I will." Draco opened the book and sat down across from Hermione.  
  
"Aren't you going back to your cabin?"  
  
"No why would I?"  
  
"Because you aren't welcome here."  
  
"Well your not welcome any where else, so I suggest unless you are going to leave that you just shut up, because I'm not leaving."  
  
"Well then just you be quiet I have a lot more to learn." She quickly looked down at her book and quickly began reading it once again. Draco opened the book and as soon as he started reading the book he had a cold chill, what he did for her. He read for like ten more minutes then he fell asleep.  
  
When he woke up he noticed that Hermione was in his embrace. He didn't stir so he didn't wake her; he just thought back to the times that he would wake up to the smell of her hair and her in his arms. It was so simple then back before she found the books.  
  
***  
  
He had been studying with her almost all night, and was very tired.  
  
"Hermione I think we are done here, I am pretty sure it is safe to say that we are finished."  
  
"Yegh I guess we are, just leave the books Madame Pince wont care." She stood up and offered her hand to him he stood and grabbed it. His grip was helpful when he pulled her in for a fierce kiss. She smiled and they walked out of the library.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you." Draco told her. They turned into a hallway and up to the astronomy tower. There was a two-person sleeping bag. Draco sat down and reached out to Hermione but she shook her head. Just then he grabbed her hands and pulled her down with him. They stared up at the stars and enjoyed each other's company. Draco nuzzled close to Hermione and kissed her neck. She put her hand on his chin and they fell asleep.  
  
When he woke he had his arms around her. He was lying on his right side with his right arm resting over her breasts; his left arm was around her waist. Her hair was in his face, he didn't mind because her hair smelled so sweetly just like her perfume.  
  
***  
  
He could smell that very same perfume, he nuzzled closer to her and took a deep breath in. Hermione began to move, but Draco thought if he didn't move she wouldn't leave him. She left him anyhow, but not with out a kiss. She kissed him and he stayed still, as if she hadn't even been there. Draco opened one eye ever so slightly and looked as she started to cry silently.  
  
"It hurts doesn't it?" Draco asked.  
  
"What are you talking about, Draco?"  
  
"I am talking about this." He opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This," He said pointing to the lip gloss and whipping some off, he then tasted it, "cotton candy, just like your shampoo and perfume." Hermione's eyes grew larger.  
  
"Er. um."  
  
"You still feel it too."  
  
"I do not! Wait I feel what?"  
  
"It. love."  
  
DUN DUN DUH look I'm working on my next chapter and the other fictions that I have been developing. And I've had to write this chapter like 3 times. My computer keeps crashing and with the frequent storms it isn't helping much, sorry to keep ya'll waiting. 


End file.
